


Paper Cranes

by Gooseless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, M/M, Raising Teddy Lupin, draco gets redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseless/pseuds/Gooseless
Summary: Draco moves in with his aunt and second nephew after the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader! I am Gooseless and this is my first published fanfiction! I hope you enjoy!

The platform on station 17 was slick from a mix morning dew and frost. The air was sharp and biting. Draco Malfoy set his trunks down and scanned the platform. It was a useless maneuver. He had no idea who exactly he was looking for. Draco had never met his eldest aunt or even seen her picture. And yet, he was supposed to live with her, permanently. His father was in Azkaban and he had decided against moving to Sweden with his mother, he had to finish school. Besides, it was hard to forgive the woman who allowing his father to make him a Deatheater. “Draconis?” Draco spun to face a ... Bellatrix?  
He stubbled backward, grabbing frantically for his wand. Bile rose in his throat. She was supposed to be dead! He had seen her die! He pointed his wand at this Bellatrix’s throat. Draco cursed himself, he should have known it was a trap. Of course the aunt Andromeda that wrote back was actually Bellatrix. No good family member would actually want to take him in. She was just trying to lure him into a trap and it had worked. He wasn’t going to let her hurt him. “No, I’m not her! Please calm down!” The Bellatrix held out her unoccupied arm in a show that she was unarmed. “Please! It’s ok! I’m not going to hurt you child!” Draco blinked. Huh? That definitely didn’t sound like something his aunt Bellatrix would say. He looked closer. In front of him was an older woman with light brown hair, wide, kind, chocolate brown eyes, and a curious/terrified expression. A young baby was in her arms, its hair shifting between colors. This wasn’t her. Draco did his wand back away. “I’m sorry... I thought you were... someone else.” “Don’t apologize, it happens all the time. Are you Draconis Malfoy?” “Um.” Manners. “Yes ma’am I am.” A kind smile spread across her face. Definitely not Bellatrix. “I am Andromeda Tonks; you may refer to me as Aunt or Auntie if you would like. My word, you look just like your mother!” With that she stepped forward and brushed some hair from his eyes. “How was the train?” So this was his aunt. He had to admit that while she could easily be mistaken for her younger sister, she certainly didn’t act like her at all. That was probably for the best though. The less reminder of that manor, the better. “It was fine ma... Aunt Andromeda. How’s the baby?” “Oh my goodness, I completely forgot you haven’t met Teddy yet! Say hello to your second nephew!” Andromeda shifted so the baby was sitting up in her arms, looking right at him. Teddy squealed at the sight of Draco and reached out with a grabby movement. Instinctively, Draco pulled Teddy to his chest. Memories of doing this for the kids of other Deatheaters flooded back but he shook them off. This was Teddy, not a baby of a Deatheater, this was his nephew. He did look like a good mix between his late professor and the cousin he had seen at the battle. And he clearly was like his cousin on the shape shifting thing. He had turned his hair white blonde like Draco’s and his eyes green. A quite unnerving shade of green. It was so oddly familiar that Draco had to force himself to blink to stop from staring. “He’s quite cute.” “Isn’t he? His latest obsession is green eyes. Just like his godfather.” “His godfather?” “Yes, you go to school with him. Harry Potter?” Draco jerked his head up. “Harry... Potter?” His voice spluttered. “Yes. I forgot. You two had quite the rivalry if I remember right.” Her expression turned hard in an instant. “Going so far that you two bullied each other and put each other in the hospital. There will be no more of that while you’re under my roof young man. Have I made myself clear?” Ah there it was. Draco had been waiting for some family resemblance to rear its head. Apparently, it was protecting her own. “Yes Aunt Andromeda.” “Good boy.” She fell back into a smile. “Now, let’s get going. It’s about time for breakfast.” With that she took Teddy back and Draco scrambled to grab his things so he wouldn’t be left behind.  
Like the train, the ride to his new home was unusual. “Is this a muggle car?” Draco asked as he slid into a black leather seat. Teddy gurgled happily from an odd contraption in the row of seats begin him. It looked like a medieval torture device. “Yes, it’s quite a nifty invention isn’t it? My late husband got it as a gift from his father.” Andromeda sat down in the seat to his right, behind a strange looking wheel. She pressed a button and slid a key into a slot. The car rumbled to life and Draco grabbed onto the seat. “What was that?!?” “The ignition dear, perfectly normal.” His aunt spared a glance in his direction. “Please put on your seat belt. Muggle cops are strict on that.” “Seat... belt?” “The strap there, stretch it across the front of your body and attached it into that box by your hip.” Ah, so it was another muggle invention. This one... tied you down? Muggles certainly were strange. Who would want to be tied down in a moving metal death box? The car started rolling down the street, Andromeda using the strange wheel to steer. “So Draconis, tell me a bit about yourself. I know you wanted to stay with me to get away from the manor and complete school but that just tells me that you’re a dedicated student who needs a place to go.” Great, sharing time. Draco bit back a groan. He had never been good at it and didn’t want to be either. But he was trapped in a Muggle car with his estranged aunt, a giggly baby, no friends, and only three trunks of things and a firebolt to his name. He didn’t really have a choice. “I’m in Slytherin.” “I knew that child.” “How?” The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. “You weren’t blasted off the family tapestry.” “Oh.” Draco had honestly forgotten about that thing. Probably a sore subject since she had been reduced to a black mark of ash. “I’m second in my year.” “I also knew that.” Draco turned to look at her. “I understand how you would know about the tapestry but how would you know my rank in school?” “I suppose you didn’t know but I was an honorary member of the Order and my house was a safe house. I have met Miss Granger and the other’s repeatedly. They’ve mentioned you.” She looked him up and down. “Though not pleasantly.” Draco’s stomach knotted. “What did they say?” She sighed. “They said you were a pure blood supremacist, that you hated werewolves, you bullied just about everyone for things out of their control, ratted people out to Umbridge and the Daily Profit, were a total daddy’s boy, and were just an all-around total prat.” Ouch. Those things were true of course or used to be. Draco knew better than to judge someone off their parentage now and Professor Lupin had been a nice man while Umbridge and Rita Skeeter had not been good at all. Still, it hurt to know that... Potter... thought so badly of him. Why was that bothering him? He had always known the ebony haired Gryffindor despised him. “I’m trying to change.” He mumbled weakly. “I know better now.” Once again, his Aunt looked him up and down sternly. “And I’m going to help. Mainly because I will not tolerate any of that around Teddy. So you better honestly be trying.” “Yes ma’am.” They drove in near silence for several minutes, the only sound being Teddy amusing himself by trying to eat his own foot. It had started to sleet, the windows running with the slushy mixture. Draco watched Muggles in strange yet comfortable looking clothes hurry around the streets. One shop had a line around the corner. Judging by smell, it was a bakery. The sweet scent of chocolate flitted through the air. “So Draconis, you were telling me about yourself?” Right. Sharing. “And no more of this achievement nonsense. I want to know you, not your school record. Is there anything you like to do in your free time?” Free time? Draco had never had much of that. His father made sure he was always busy, studying or shadowing him. He barely had time for friends. Not that he would count some of those people his friends. But when he was alone, he what? Plotted against Potter? Hid in a corner of the library so no one could see him reading fairytales? Just sit in the potions room because it’s comforting? Re stocking the shelves? “I like potions?” “Oh?” “Yeah, I experiment with them a lot at school when I can. It’s really fun. I once made a potion that turns your hair into your house colors for a week!” “That sounds fun.” “It was! Everyone was wondering how the Slytherins had dyed their hair without the Headmaster stopping them but in reality, it was just a potion!” “Do you want a career path with potions involved?” Immediately the excitement from talking about his favorite subject vanished. Draco stared down at his hands in his lap. “I always just assumed I’d manage the estate.” Andromeda’s eyebrows raised. “Is that what you want to do?” “I guess...” She stayed silent for a moment before asking “If you could have any job in the world, what would it be?” Any job? There were so many. Yet one immediately came to mind. “I would want to be a teacher at Hogwarts. The potions professor to be exact.” “That’s an interesting choice. But I heard Slughorn was teaching that position?” Of course, Slughorn. “He is but...” Draco trailed off, picking his next words carefully. “He’s very biased to the Gryffindors, and our past professor was biased to the Slytherins. I want to be a teacher, so all houses are held the same, no one gets an advantage just because some of their traits they had when they were eleven.” A small smile graced Andromeda’s face. “That’s a great idea. I think it is so silly people base things off your houses for the rest of your lives. You are sorted when you’re eleven!” She threw up a hand in exasperation. Draco nodded in agreement. “And people make assumptions about you based on your house! It’s so messed up!” “Exactly!” Andromeda drummed her fingers on the wheel. “So Draconis, important question. Imagine you are in a dark room; how do you get out?” Draco smiled. “That’s simple. Stop imagining.” Andromeda’s smile grew wider and Teddy squealed from the backseat. “Oh, we’re going to get along fine.”


End file.
